A need exists for a platform, such as a tension leg platform, that uses a tensioner system that is reliable, easy to operate, easily maintained, and has the ability to be remotely monitored.
A need exists for a platform, such as a tension leg platform, that uses a tensioner system that replaces cumbersome direct acting cylinder accumulator style tensioners often found on a tension leg platform.
A need exists for a tension leg platform with a push up style or short stroke ram style tensioner, wherein the tensioner is simple to operate and maintain, and has a tensioner system that is reliable and allows for a smaller crew to service.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.